The present invention relates to an automatic sprouts culture bag having a plurality of longitudinal culture unit bags for storing sprout seeds, said bags being connected in series and may be hung on a lateral rod or wall for nursing sprouts in the air in conjunction with a water-dropping device arranged above said longitudinal culture unit bags for feeding water in drops from a water faucet into said longitudinal culture unit bags.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,572 issued to Robert O. Young on Sept. 18, 1984, the gorwing strength of the bean sprouting is used to push a supporting plate upwardly for disengaging the stoppers which are engaged with the respective holes in the tube, in order to allow water to enter through the holes into the tube, and to pass through the tiny holes in the supporting plate to sprinkle over the beansprouts. However, the use of growing strength of bean sprouting is not reliable, because the whole bean sprouts do not grow at the same speed, therefore they will be very likely to cause inclination of the movable supporting plate; and the shaft would thus be stuck in the center tube. In addition, in order to take advantage of the growing strength of the bean sprouting, the beans need pre-germination, hence they should be soaked in water for a long time, e.g. 24 hrs before removal into the sprouter. Furthermore, owing to the fact that bean sprouts in the sprouter are exposed to the sunlight through the holes in the supporting plate as well as viewing hole, they green up and reach full growth quickly, hence they can not grow very high.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new automatic sprouts culture bag which is adapted for nursing the bean sprouts in a plurality of longitudinal culture unit bags which are connected in series and may be hung on a lateral rod or the wall, in order to save space.
The present invention provides an automatic sprouts culture bag having a plurality of longitudinal culture unit bags for storting sprouts seeds, said unit bags being connected in series and may be hung on a lateral rod or wall for nursing sprouts in the air. A water-drooping device is arranged above said longitudinal culture unit bags for feeding water in drops from either a water bucket or a water faucet to said longitudinal culture unit bags, a plurality of spiphon arranged in offset between two adjoining longitudinal culture unit bags for siphoning water from the upper longitudinal culture unit bag into the lower one for submerging the sprout seeds received in a perforated inner bag enclosed in said longitudinal culture unit bag, and an outer dark bag enclosing said longitudinal culture unit bags for preventing the sprouts from being exposed to the sunlight in order to form a dark growth environment for better growth of sprouts.